The Not So Short Aftermath
by ElyaSol
Summary: So, are we done avoiding each other yet?" Post-The Long Goodbye. Sparky


**Title: The not so short aftermath**

**Pairing:** Sparky

**Spoilers:** The Long Goodbye, Conversion

**Disclaimer:** Wish I owned them. Sadly, I do not.

**Summary:** "So, are we done avoiding each other yet?" Post-The Long Goodbye. Sparky!

**Author's note:** This conversation occurred to me after the episode aired and I _finally _decided to write it down. I know that the Sparky-verse probably doesn't need another post-TLG fic, but I really couldn't help myself. And it's the only story I've been working on lately that's completed, so enjoy! (hopefully)

* * *

"So, are we done avoiding each other yet?"

This comment startled Elizabeth out of her thoughts. She turned from her place at the balcony to see John Sheppard standing near the door. He was dressed for a workout, which really wasn't that much of a surprise since she had wandered out on a balcony near the gym.

"The reason I ask," he continued as he walked over to her, wearing a slight smirk, "is that McKay asked me earlier today. So I thought I'd check."

She lifted an eyebrow at him, deciding to play along with this game for the moment. "And why are we avoiding each other again?"

John waited until he was standing next to her at the balcony's edge before answering, "Maybe because our bodies were hijacked by aliens and we tried to kill each other."

"Oh that."

"Yeah that."

They stood there for a while, looking out at the ocean. It had been four days since Phoebus and Thalen had left her and John and this was the first time they had been completely alone with each other in that time. Beckett had mandated that they both talk to Kate Heightmeier and take a few days off. It had taken some convincing, but Elizabeth had managed to talk Carson into letting them return to work tomorrow.

_This is stupid_, she thought, _we really should talk about what happened_. Besides she had a question for John that kept nagging her, begging to be asked. And the fact that he had come out on the balcony to talk to her probably meant he had something to say as well.

"I haven't been avoiding you." Elizabeth started, absently tracing a carved curl in the stone railing with one finger.

"It doesn't exactly seem like that." He answered softly.

Elizabeth swiveled her head to look at him, surprised by the tone of his voice. Despite his earlier nonchalance, there was now an uneasiness in his eyes. She smiled slightly. "Truthfully, I've kind of been avoiding everybody."

John studied her for a moment and then nodded. "I guess I have as well. It seems like that's all I've been doing these last couple of days, apologizing to people or avoiding them."

"Yes, and sometimes the apologizing is...tricky." She sighed. "I mean Ronon was easy - 'Ronon, I'm really sorry I shot you. Obviously, I didn't mean it. Thank you for trying to capture me or her...whatever.' But Lorne - I can't say 'I'm sorry I didn't let you capture me and kicked your ass'. That just makes things worse."

John let out a low chuckle, "I'm saving that for when he gets his next promotion or retires. They got it on a security camera, you know."

"Oh great."

"And I have to say that I don't think you're going to be able to beg off advanced self defense classes any longer." He gave her his trademark smirk, "especially now that we've all seen your ninja fighting moves."

She grinned back at him and noticed that the tension between them earlier had faded. "Well, at least everyone has been understanding."

"Yeah and I think people aren't looking at me strangely anymore, so that's a plus," John added. "I'm glad things are going back to normal."

"Yes, and I'm sure Teyla and Rodney will pleased to not have to run the city anymore."

John seemed to pause at the mention of Teyla and then turned to lean back against the balcony, arms crossed. "She said something like that earlier today." He glanced briefly at her and then stared at the floor. "I had a conversations with Teyla today."

"Really, what about?" It was now her turn to be nervous. Perhaps Teyla was what John had wanted to talk to her about. Against her better judgement she thought quite highly of her second in command. From what had been going on lately, she thought he had felt the same way. Yet he and Teyla were quite close, and some of things Thalen said only reinforced the rumors of their relationship. The thought of John and Teyla together still caused her stomach to turn, despite her best attempts to be happy for her friends.

"I just..." John ran a hand nerviously through his hair and his gaze flitted back to her for a moment before returning to the floor. "I have this bad habit of giving her the wrong idea when I get into situations like these."

"Oh." Elizabeth hoped she didn't sound as relieved as she felt.

"I mean, Thalen was rambling to her. And when I was turning into that bug thing I kissed her."

_Okay, that hadn't been mentioned before_, she thought. "I…ah….didn't know that."

"Not exactly my most shining moment." He shook his head. "Anyway, after this time, we had one of those relationship defining conversations."

"That sounds uncomfortable."

"You know……..it went better than I thought it would. I really didn't have to do much talking." John looked thoughtful. "I would pause to search for a word and she just filled in the blanks for me. It was kind of scary now that I think about it."

"Well, I'm glad you got that cleared up then."

"Yes, so there's only one more person I have to talk to."

"And who would that be?" Elizabeth asked even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

John turned to face her, mirroring her position with one hip leaning against the railing. "You."

"John, you don't have to apologize to me." She rushed to assure him. "It wasn't you and I tried to kill you just as much as you tried to kill me."

"I know Elizabeth. We've done the whole "it wasn't me, I know it wasn't you" thing already." He drew in a breath and his eyes took on a determined light. "Actually I have something to ask you. It just won't leave me alone."

_Ah, here it is_. She was intrigued as to why John had followed her out on the balcony. "Ask away," she said, deliberately holding his gaze.

"Why me?"

"Why you...what?"

"Why did Phoebus pick me?"

After a beat of silence, Elizabeth answered. "She wanted a worthy adversary. You're the only one who knows the city as well as I do. And you have military expertise." That was a deliberate half truth. Rodney knew the city as well as John and her, but she didn't feel the same for Rodney as she did for John. No, Phoebus had picked John because she was a vindictive bitch. According to Phoebus, that kiss had been Elizabeth's consolation prize.

John thought it over for a moment and then nodded. "I guess that makes sense, but if she wanted to win shouldn't she have picked someone else?"

"She didn't just want to win though." Elizabeth sighed and then attempted to explain Phoebus' crazy logic. "She wanted to triumph. And to do that she needed to pit herself against the biggest challenge, which in this case was you."

"I see," John replied. "Well, as strange as it may sound, then I guess I'm glad she picked me."

"I'm just glad it's all behind us." She responded.

"Me too." John smiled softly. "Well, I'm going to turn in for the night."

As he headed for the door Elizabeth gathered her courage to ask the question that wouldn't leave _her_ alone. Many times after a mission or incident like this, she and John didn't fully talk about all that had happened. But for whatever reason, John was more than willing to talk now and she knew she should take advantage of it.

"John," she quietly called out, causing him to stop near the door and turn to face her. "Why did you say yes to the imprinting?"

Her question caused John to glance down briefly, but when he looked back up the expression in his eyes shone across the distance of the balcony. The following answer surprised her and he left immediately after giving it, almost as if he was embarrassed. As Elizabeth now looked back out over the ocean his words seemed to echo.

"Because you asked me."

* * *

**AN: So...thoughts?**


End file.
